This invention relates to a wellhead cover puller, and more particularly to an apparatus for removing a wellhead cover from the top of a well.
Many suburban as well as rural areas have no city or piped water supply, and accordingly rely on artisan wells for providing the necessary water. The wells are drilled and usually either above ground pumps or submersible pumps are utilized to deliver the water where required. The well bore from which piping extends is covered by a wellhead cover which in turn is generally buried under 3 to 6 feet of earth. Accordingly, when the well needs servicing, for example, repairing a submersible pump, unclogging lines or generally gaining access to the well bore, the wellhead cover must be exposed by excavation. Due to the very nature of the cover corrosion may set in making it difficult to remove the cover. Once the wellhead cover is exposed the workmen must get down into the excavation and hammer the wellhead cover to loosen it which may be both time consuming and difficult. Since the opening of the excavation is not too large, there is little room to swing an implement for loosening the head cover, and furthermore its very difficult to hold something like a hammer down in a 3 to 6 foot opening and to obtain the necessary leverage and room to supply a blow or a multiply bunch of blows which will loosen the wellhead cover so that it can be removed and the well serviced. In addition, no convenient tool or device is available to engage and assist in removing the cover once the cover has been exposed.